1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for permanent waves, which, when a cold permanent is carried out, prevents a permanent treatment solution from flowing down onto the forehead, cheeks, back of the neck, clothes, etc., below the headline.
2. Prior Art
A prior art cap for permanent waves is made of a polyethylene or polyvinyl material, the cap, towel and turban are separately used, and raw rubber is sewn with the ring-shaped outer circumference that is the lower end edge of an opening portion of the cap for permanent waves.
In the prior art cap for permanent waves, towels and turbans are separately used when applying a permanent treatment solution. Therefore, this is not so easy to operate. In addition, since the cap is made of a polyethylene or polyvinyl material, the ventilation thereof is bad, wherein even if these are washed with a detergent after the permanent treatment solution is used, immersed in an antiseptic solution, and dried, a chemical reaction occurs between the antiseptic solution and polyvinyl material, thereby causing an odor, and when they are re-used, the chemical reaction becomes a cause for dermatosis.
Also, raw rubber is used on the ring-shaped outer circumference that is the lower end edge of the opening portion of the prior art cap for permanent waves, and a permanent treatment solution is accumulated around the raw rubber when the cap is mounted. The permanent treatment solution is combined with the raw rubber, whereby the raw rubber is rotted and cut off, and odors arise. In addition, the prior art cap for permanent waves is excessively large and does not securely fit a head portion.
Further, since the material of the prior art towels and turbans is excessively thick, it is hardened if it is mixed with a permanent treatment solution. Dermatosis is likely to occur. In addition, adhesion of the towels and/or turbans to skin is not sufficient, wherein a permanent treatment solution is liable to flow onto the forehead, cheeks, back of the neck, clothes, etc., below the headline.